New Terminator Timeline
The New Terminator Timeline is a chronology events taking place in the War Of Heroes Crossover Universe, after the events of the First Trilogy: War Of Heroes: Global Warfare, Terminator Genisys (Crossover Reboot) and Terminator: Multiverse Paradox. After the events of Multiverse Paradox, the entire Timeline was almost erased and destroyed by the actions of Clementine Everett (War Of Heroes) and a T-800 Terminator, but the New Terminator Timeline instead branched off completely from the War Of Heroes Crossover Universe and became its own Standalone Franchise: The following is a Chronology of events in said Timeline. 1945 April 22-30th * During the end of the Second World War, the Forces of the United States and USSR invade Nazi Germany to win the destructive War, causing mass destruction and death across Germany in an effort to reach Berlin. * On April 30th, Adolf Hitler commits suicide in his Fuhrerbunker during the Allied Invasion of Berlin. May 1st * The Nazis, surrounded and in shambles afer the Battle of Berlin, surrender to the newly-minted United Nations and the American Military begins their campaign to invade Imperial Japan * At the same time, a Nazi Scientist named Ludvig Maxis escapes to the Der Riese Facility in Breslau, Germany. Alongside him are several people known as the 'First Villains' who later founded the Series antagonist Faction: The Villain Armada. October 10th * The United Nations, conducting secret Covert Ops against the Villain Armada using the Central Intelligence Agency, form The Hero Coalition after Peter McCain's undercover Mission to an Armada Facility known as Shi No Numa in Japan. The Coalition was extremely successful, with a Joint Task Force made up of Tank Dempse, Takeo Masaki and Nikolai Belinski is successful in infiltrating the Der Riese Facility, killing the Armada Soldiers there and even destroying a Prototype XS1 Goliath MECH. * Edward Richtofen is tried and executed in US Supreme Court by the Coalition Government. * Before the Cold War can begin and become intensified with Democracy VS Communism, the Coalition Government of Earth permit the United States of America to invade the Soviet Union and Communist China, destroying both Countries and joining the World in Freedom. 1963 Unknown * With the Cold War averted within the New Terminator Timeline, the United States begins its Space Programme in alignment with the United Kingdom, France, Spain and several other Countries, with President Kenny giving his speech: "I believe this Nation should commit itself, to achieving the goal before this decade is out of landing a man on the Moon and returning him safely to the Earth" and the NASA Space Programme begins without interference from the dissolved USSR, Communist Russia or the hiding Villain Armada. December 28th * With the NASA Space Programme announced, Dr. Groph (a member of the Villain Armada Science Division known as Group 935) orders several of his Armada Assets to evacuate Earth and use their MPD Teleporter to teleport up to the Moon and enter their Facility known as Griffin Station constructed after the Destruction of Nazi Germany. * Groph and Group 935 Scientists begin R&D within Griffin Station for Advanced Technology which would eventually be used during the War Against the Villain Armada in the War Of Heroes Crossover Universe. 1969 July 20th * The Apollo 11 Spacecraft created by NASA launches from Earth in a massive Celebration. Over 500 million Humans watch the Broadcast to watch the United States of America become the first Country to set foot on the Moon. After hours of travel, Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin arrive on the Apollo 11, and during this time Dr. Groph and several 935 Scientists evacuate Griffin Station, using the MPD Teleporter to arrive on another Dimension within the Multiverse. The Failsafe within the Base then activates once the Reality Teleportation is complete, and the MPD explodes and destroys the whole Station erasing several Intel Files based upon the Villain Armada's doings. * Aldrin and Armstrong come across the Remains of Griffin Station, and the U.S. Government (knowing about the Space Station) cuts off the Signal from Apollo 11 and initiate a Top Secret Op away from the eyes of Humanity, and then the two Astronauts find dozens of remaining Intel Files relating to the retreating Armada and find even more pieces of Advanced Technology such as the Ray Gun Mk.II, Paralyzer Railgun, Wunderwaffe DG-2 and several MPD Fragments which would later be implemented by the Hero Coalition during the Multiversal Wars. July 22nd * Aldrin and Armstrong both return to Earth in the Apollo 11, successfully completing both the Moon Landing and Classified Op. As the entire Human Race celebrates their achievement globally, the two are brought forward to the CIA who salvage the Advanced Armada Tech found by the two, and Aldrin and Armstrong are later sworn into absolute secrecy by their Commander-in-Chief. President Nixon: "Neil and Buzz, I'm talking to you by Telephone from the Oval Room in the White House. And this certainly has to be the most historical Telephone call ever made: I just can't tell you how proud we all are of you both, for every American this has to be the proudest day of our lives. Because of what you have done the Heavens have become a part of Man's World for one priceless moment, in the whole History of Man... All people on this Earth are truly one, one in their pride in what you have done. It inspires up to redouble our efforts to bring Peace and tranquility to Earth!" as Dr. Groph and the other Armada Villains arrive on another Reality out there in the Multiverse, and prepare for the War Against the Villain Armada as does the Hero Coalition.